There is much recent interest in the use of cannabis for medicinal preparations. Although cannabis has been consumed by humans for thousands of years, deliberate modern medicinal preparations may still benefit from improvements in composition and preparation, particularly for ingestion.
The present disclosure appreciates that preparation of cannabis for ingestion may be a challenging endeavor.